Things That Make You Wonder
by XxEijibabyxX
Summary: The title says it all :


**Things That Make You Wonder**

A/N: There are so many things that can make you wonder for so long. I am going to tell you some things that you probably haven't heard before but these will definitely make you wonder, and possibly make you laugh your ass off as well. I'm not the only person who came up with these though. If it wasn't for my friend Natalie, I wouldn't know shit. Thanks Natalie.

* * *

1.) How does the fat ass guy who eats all of your doughnuts fit into and bust out of the crack in your wall? How did the crack even get there and why is it where ever you go?

2.) Why is there suddenly a Banjo Hero 2 when there wasn't even a 1 first?

3.) Why is there even a Banjo Hero to even begin with?

4.) Why hasn't AOL gotten run out of business by Comcast or Verizon if it sucks so bad?

5.) Where did the sparkly blue string come from at the bottom of your stairs?

6.) Why is there a random toy that you never saw in the middle of the floor when you just cleaned and put EVERYTHING away?

8.) How did that one hobo who is looking for his banjo find your house?

9.) How does your beach ball cause a five car collision?

10.) Why do you have some box at the end of your stairs when you know you didn't order anything?

11.) Why do you hear 'Splish splish SPLASH' all night, and then find your brother tied to the bathtub in the morning?

12.) There's only one reason that kids in Chuckie Cheese go near the giant mouse in the dark corner in the back and never return.

13.) Why does your fat ass teacher stalk you to the point where he ends up in your locker?

14.) How does your teacher even fit in your locker if he's such a fat ass?

15.) Why do the cameras in the hallways at school say "Hey bitch!" when only _you_ walk by?

16.) Why does your Science teacher substitute hit on your Reading teacher? (Continue)

17.) Why is the Math teacher jealous of their actions, and why does your Social Studies teacher want to get involved? (Continue again)

18.) WHY DID THEY ALL DECIDE TO HIT ON THE JANITOR?!

19.) Why does your Spanish teacher wear a short tight hot pink shirt, and short tight pink short shorts, and a cape that says "Caliente" on it when he's a 30 year old guy? (Caliente means "hot" by the way in Spanish)

20.) How did your binder for school get all fucked up like that?

21.) How does that mole on the Drama teacher's forehead seem to get bigger every day?

22.) How does that creepy guy always find out where you throw your birthday parties?

23.) Why do you hear the sound of your brother screaming in the next room at night?

24.) When someone raided your kitchen for sweets that one time, why was that cabinet door missing a hinge?

25.) How does that creepy guy always disappear so fast?

26.) Where does the creepy guy even hide?

27.) Why is there a pink trash can with smiley faces and flowers that follows you everywhere you go?

28.) Why is EVERYONE in your contact list on your phone suddenly renamed as Jesus?

29.) Why is there a purple thong hanging from your Spanish teacher's window if he's a guy?

30.) Why is "The Count" from Sesame Street a pimp?

31.) Why doesn't anyone ever help out the grouch who lives in a fucking trash can?

32.) How did Ryuk from Death Note become a pimp?

33.) Why is it that when you look at Orochimaru closely, you can see a crack as if he had boobs?

34.) Why the hell does Orochimaru look like Michael Jackson?

35.) WHY ARE THERE SO MANY DAMN TYPOS WHENEVER YOU TYPE!?

36.) Why do animal crackers make it seem like all animals taste the same?

37.) Why do people make their plants hard to reach?

38.) Why did you forget to pretend to water your fake plants? NOW THEY'RE GONNA DIE!

39.) Who was the smart one who invented Elmo's World?

40.) Why do you keep falling _up_ the stairs?

41.) Why is it that when you half ass cook your food, it tastes so much better?

42.) Why is 3D logic so damn hard? (Continue)

43.) How did that creepy guy get into the cube in both games?

44.) Why didn't you notice that there wasn't a number 7?

45.) Why does Gaara have all Disney songs on his MP3 player?

46.) Why are Asians like the smartest people in the world?

47.) How the hell do the people from Naruto jump so high and run so fast?

48.) How did that creepy guy end up in your TV?

49.) Who is the Doughnut man?

50.) Where am I?

51.) Where'd your brother get the Chuckie Cheese tokens?

52.) What are the Chinese trying to pull telling you that there is a cake waiting for you on your fortune?

53.) Where is that damn cake?

54.) Why is there a whole bunch of clothes on the stage at your school?

55.) Why are the people at Dunkin' Doughnuts so cruel?

56.) How does a pedophile go so far as to spike a little boy's food?

57.) How did that creepy guy tap into your wires?

58.) Why is there always that feeling you get at night like your being watched? Only in your room and only at night...

59.) Why is the creepy guy obsessed with your brother?

60.) How the hell does the creepy guy manage to come out of your shower head?

61.) What if there _is_ some way to beat the most impossible song on guitar hero 3? (Look up "Most impossible guitar hero song" on youtube)

62.) The guinea pigs are attacking! What now Holyman?

63.) How is there magically a knife sticking out of your mattress?

64.) How did the creepy guy get under your bed when you were in your room all day?

65.) How come all you have to do is pull out a Lyyyme to do whatever you want? (It's not Lime, it's Lyyyme now thanks to Natalie and I)

66.) Who the hell put Country music on all of your Rock CD's?

67.) Why is there always no where to hide from all of the assholes?

68.) Why do all of the people you hate just randomly pop up everywhere? How did that one chick get in your toilet?

69.) Who got the idea that 69 was such a sick number.

70.) Who switched the labels on all of the cans so you can't find what you want?

71.) Why does the creepy guy come out of puddles?!

72.) Why is there even a puddle if it didn't rain in days?

73.) How is your closet suddenly a portal to the room of the person you like? (Criss Angel perhaps...)

74.) Why did the ice cream truck drive into your locker?

75.) How does the ice cream guy know where your locker is? And if it was upstairs, how do you drive a truck up the stairs?

76.) Why is there a sign in the back of your locker that says "FREE!!" and where did all the ice cream come from?

77.) Why are chocolate bars so damn good?

78.) Why is the creepy guy in your printer?

79.) Why do you find yourself constantly being stalked by bees?

80.) Why aren't you worthy of the stairs?

81.) What's the reason for your cat trying to trip your brother at the top of the stairs?

82.) Where did your brother go when he tripped down the stairs and fell into the puddle on the floor?

83.) Where did the puddle come from because it's still not raining!!

84.) How did your computer magically burst into flames and blow up?

85.) Why can't you find anything when you're looking for it?

86.) Hit and run Holyman.

87.) Why did Maroon 5 make a song called "Makes me wonder"?

88.) How many sides does a circle have? (Think about this people...seriously)

89.) Why does the food at school suck?

90.) Why doesn't the school run out of coffee for the assholes who don't want to wake up?

91.) How did I get to your house so fast?

92.) If I'm there, where am I? How do you even know if I'm actually there?

93.) Where are all those sweets you just bought?

94.) Why do the people on Sesame Street teach little kids how to judge people?

95.) Why is Inuyasha the milk man?

96.) Why is Sesshomaru the mail man?

97.) What keeps messing up your train of thought?

98.) Out of every store in the world, why are all the assholes found at Wal-Mart?

99.) Why is it that when you are trying to sleep at night, you keep hearing noises?

AND FINALLY!!

100.) Why do people know what you do or what you are going to do?

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading (if you actually read it o.O) Please review and tell me what you thought about it!! Oh and if you want to know how many sides a circle has, review or PM and I'll tell you.


End file.
